


Eunoia

by omega_muffin



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Wade Wilson, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega_muffin/pseuds/omega_muffin
Summary: [Basicamente borre por accidente este fanfic, por suerte recien empezaba así que no borre gran cosa][Necesitaba hacer esto porque Endgame me destruyo y necesitaba hacer algo "feliz".]SINOPSIS DENTRO DEL FANFICSPOILERS DE ENDGAMESI AUN NO VISTE LA PELICULA NO ENTRES





	1. Sinopsis & Spoilers

**_Se vienen los spoilers solo baja un poco_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

_Se sitúa en el momento exacto en que Thanos recupera el guantelete hecho por Tony._

_—————_

El pánico se apodero de los Vengadores presentes al ver que Thanos tenia el guantelete pero esta vez todo seria diferente y ellos se encargarían de eso.


	2. "Aun me veo guapo ¿no?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guantes metalitos, pánico arácnido y la lista de muertes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le quiero agradecer a mi Beta y amiga Brisa quien siempre me ayuda con mis fanfics.

El miedo me paralizó cuando vi a Thanos tratando de ponerse el guantelete con las gemas, casi instintivamente corrí hacia el tratando de alejarlo de su mano pero sólo logre que me empujar a hacia mi papá quien me atrapó entre sus brazos.

 

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el sosteniendo entre sus manos mi rostro herido, cuando estaba por contestarle vi por el rabillo de mi ojo la figura familiar vestida de rojo y negro corriendo hacia Thanos

 

Era Wade.

 

Si bien sabía la estrecha relación que el tenía con la muerte, no quería imaginar lo que el poder del guantelete podía hacerle, en un intento desesperado de ir hacia el, trate de safarme de los brazos de papá para poder acercarme a el, en vano, ya que mi papá seguía apretando junto a su pecho

 

Wade en un último intento casi le quita el guantelete a Thanos, y poniendo un poco más de atención, me di cuenta de algo; el jamás había tenido unos así.

 

Pero, ¿recuerdan que les dije que casi le había quitado el guantelete? Bueno, el gran titán violeta consiguió volver a ponerlo en su mano, logrando que todos los Vengadores presentes nos quedaramos paralizados.

 

"Soy inevitable" dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, tras unos segundos sin pasar nada, nos miramos entre nosotros desconcertados.

 

Al escuchar unas escandalosas carcajadas, me gire para mirar a mi novio que mostró su mano con el guantelete de metálico que ahora brillaba gracias a las gemas del infinito.

 

Mirándolo detenidamente note como sus brazos y el principio de su rostro empezaban a quemarse causando que entrará en pánico al verlo en ese estado.

 

"Y yo soy Deadpool" Guiño su ojo derecho hacia el titán y chasqueo sus dedos. El poder del chasquido nos expulso unos metros hacia atrás, al levantar la mirada pude ver como el ejército de Thanos empezaba a desvanecerse en polvo tal y como había sucedido con nosotros.

 

Expectantes vimos como los ojos del titán se llenaban de pánico y miedo, no me sentí mal al admitir que estaba feliz de ver como el también se desvanecía.

 

"Lo logramos" sonreí y me gire para abrazar a mi papá quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras reía emocionado.

 

Un quejido a nuestro lado hizo que me separa de mi padre, Wade estaba con la mitad del cuerpo de la cintura para arriba totalmente quemada. En su mano aún tenía el guantelete con las gemas.

 

Tras levantarme del piso me acerqué a paso rápido a el, quite la máscara de su rostro para que pudiera respirar mejor.

 

"Lo logramos... ganamos gracias a ti" susurre mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar del miedo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Y si no se curaba? ¿Y si el poder de la gema era algo que el no podía soportar?

 

"Parece que pase el verano abajo del sol" Lo escuche murmurar con dificultad, me rei ligeramente por su comentario. "Lo bueno es que aún me veo muy guapo ¿No, Pete-Pie?"

 

Asenti con la cabeza mientras acariciaba con mucho cuidado su mejilla. "Te vez muy guapo" 

 

Mi papá junto a Steve (mi otro papá pero como sigo molesto con el le digo así), Doctor Strange y Rhodey se acercaron a Wade para quitarle el guante metalico.

 

"Cuidado, soy carga valiosa" negué con la cabeza riendo cuando lo escuche decir aquello. "Creo que debería agregar a mi lista de muerte las gemas, total sólo fueron una pequeña caricia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco corto pero los siguientes tratare de hacerlos mas largos.


End file.
